Creature Power Suit
The Creature Power Suit is a special system created by Aviva. Once the suits are activated, it generates a form that gives the powers of the animal the disc is based on to the user. In order to be activated, the user must have the disc on them and come in contact somehow with the creature. The suits can be deactivated if they come in contact with something that could short out an electrical system, unless they're protected against it. The suits were specifically made for the Kratt Brothers. However, just rarely the other crew members wear them as well. They're seen wearing them a few times throughout the series. Construction In an inert mode, the suit consists of jacket, equipped with slots for the disk and gloves with DNA scanners. Material of the suit never made more precise, and most likely is some form of composite plastics (judging by the absence of ever breaks or cracks) When activated, the suit "forms" from an unknown source of additional structural elements, such as wings, animal ears, fangs, etc. Since the mass of these elements clearly superior to the mass of the suit, they could have been delivered from the outside. In the episode, "Polar Bears Don't Dance", some elements of the walrus suit were mounted on it after activation, by teleportation from Tortuga HQ. Seems logical to assume that items such as wings and fangs appear on a suit by teleporting them from Tortuga. The energy source of the suit is unknown. Based on the fact that the suit can obviously run for a very long time and does not need to be recharged, it's probably some type of ultra-compact nuclear power element (hard to imagine something more compact and durable, able to operate even in the cold sea water). Each power suit has been designed to share it's users theme/favorite color: *Chris - Green *Martin - Blue *Aviva - Purple/Pink *Koki - Orange (only shown one time so far, The Amazing Creature Race) *Jimmy - Unknown (Never shown) Sensitivity/Weaknesses Despite how much power the suits are shown to possess, they have some very strong weaknesses as well. Such as being pretty sensitive to damage from sharp objects. Basic elements can somewhat tamper with them as well. Also food and mud, unless the suits have been food or mud proofed. Malfunctions There have been showed to be many malfunctions with the CPS, usually dealing with the sensitivity of it. Usually these range from being stuck in the suit, or the suit itself being damaged. Malfunctions Tazzy Chris - T-Devil - In one episode the T-Devil bit Chris' suit, causing it to activate and turn him into a half T-Devil half-human hybrid that kept acting strangely. This was fixed when Aviva shut down the suit. The Blue and the Gray - Acorn/Oak Tree - While Martin was holding an Acorn a blue jay pecked his suit, causing him to turn into an Acorn, then into an oak tree! When Aviva relined the disc, it was fixed. Stuck Polar Bears Dont Dance - Walrus - Chris was stuck in his Walrus suit until Martin put snow down his back, causing him to jump out of the suit. Happy Turkey Day- Wild Turkey - Martin got stuck in his Wild Turkey suit when he slammed into the tree. He was still in it when the episode ended. Neck and Neck - Giraffe - Martin got stuck in the suit because Necklace took Martin's Deactivation Module. When Aviva put Martin's module back in, instead of deactivating, Chris activated Giraffe power too and they played the new game they created, Giraffe Soccer, with Martin. Trivia *It's been theorized that because plants are living, the kratts can also use them for the suits. *The CPS needs a Deactivation Module so it can deactivate (as seen in Neck and Neck). *The Kratts can activate another CPS if they're already in one. *If there's another color to a creature then the Kratts will have to reactivate until they find the color they want. *Sometimes the CPS will be the color of animal instead the normal color or it will be a mix of that color. *If the CPS is worn by someone else than the Kratt Bros then they would have their favor color not MK&CK's. Gallery The power of nature doodles.jpg Aviba walrus.png Martin walrus.png Koki walrus.png Power-disks-2.jpg|Creature Power Disks Chris.png MartinandDisks.png kratt loch ness monster.png|loch ness monster 20200121_171318.jpg|Backwards|link=Matias backwards yaD Category:Creature power suits